


Look and See Her, How She Shimmers

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Patience Turner, Discussion of non-con, F/F, F/M, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, aromantic Patience Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: “We need your help.”“With a hunt? No way, I’ll just get you hurt or killed again. And weren’t you even questioning this was a freaking hunt at all?”“As bait.”“You’re not selling your case.” Patience leans back in her desk chair, flipping her books closed. “I have no interest in being yet another queer black woman killed by the monster of the week.”





	Look and See Her, How She Shimmers

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit warning: discussions of date rape and date rape drugs below. Nothing happens to Wayward or on screen, and what is discussed is not graphic. Essentially: its 2019 and if you're just now aware that date rape is a thing, you don't need to be reading this.

“Pa-ce--” Claire breaks up as the phone line crackles.

“What was that?” Sighing, Patience marks her place in her textbook with a post-it, lining up her pencil and highlighter precisely. “This connection is shit.”

The call drops. Rubbing her eyes, Patience glances at the clock and stretches before picking her phone back up and calling Claire.

“Better?” Claire demands.

“In that I can understand you, yes.” Patience waits for a couple of beats. “What do you need, Claire? I’m busy.”

“It’s Friday night! I’m so proud of you.”

“Claire.”

“We need your help.”

“With a hunt? No way, I’ll just get you hurt or killed again. And weren’t you even questioning this was a freaking hunt at all?”

“As bait.”

“You’re not selling your case.” Patience leans back in her desk chair, flipping her books closed. “I have no interest in being yet another queer black woman killed by the monster of the week.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the only one who can see the damn thing, so get over it,” Claire bites out. “And it’s not like you’re the only queer woman involved here.”

“Are you even close enough for me to be useful?”

“Oh, yeah. We’re only over in Stillwater. Donna didn’t want to show back up after they fired her.”

“Fine. But you’re buying when we’re done, and I have a test on Monday.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“You want to tell me exactly what you’re hunting?” Patience asks a couple hours later, trying to avoid sticking to the cheap plastic of the bench. “You’ve been a bit vague on the details.”

Claire grimaces, tapping a nail on the broken formica. She’s less… biker Barbie, more late grunge today, which helps take her seriously. Doesn’t look like someone’s big sister who got super into anti-culture in college. “Thought it was a ghost or something. One of those rare helpful ghosts, but a ghost.”

“And?”

“It’s definitely not a ghost.”

Patience makes a ‘go on’ gesture when Claire doesn’t continue. “What happened to scumbags getting fucked right back?”

“Oh, they are. The roofies are definitely ending up in their drinks instead of the girls’. But how is killing me. The assholes have nothing else in common: different bars, age group, drink, type he likes to go after. Hell, they even have different dealers.”

“How many fucking jackasses are we talking here?”

“Three,” Kaia says, sliding a tray of burgers and fries onto the table. “And those were the lucky ones that went to the ER. Who knows how many were smart enough to not go to the ER.”

Patience raises an eyebrow. “They went to the ER? That sounds a bit worse than a roofie.”

“Yeah, well. Sudden onset nausea and vomiting, dizziness, confusion? It’s not like they can handle that shit.” Kaia shifts in her seat. “Did you get roofied? We can drop this and come back later.”

“After we kick whoevers ass.”

“We really don’t care about protecting a bunch of assholes.”

“It wasn’t here, and it wasn’t me. Friend of mine… long story, not a big deal. He’s okay now, and that’s what matters.” Before Claire can press further, Patience raises a hand. “I promise, the worst I’ve had to deal with is a drunken Chad.”

They frown at her, but take her word for it.

“Wait, you said the ones in the ER were the lucky ones? What happened to the unlucky ones?”

Claire starts to pull a stack of crime scene photos out of her bag before shoveling them back in. “You, uh, might want to eat before you look at those. They’re gruesome, even for us.”

“Dead then. How?”

“Lance through the heart. Or, given what else we know.. a horn.”

“A horn. Going after date rapists.” Patience sets her burger down and stares across the table at them both. “I’m not going to fucking hunt Rarity, for god’s sake. If a unicorn wants to kill them all, let it!”

“Patience--”

“You two are insane, _and _you don’t actually disagree with me!”

“You’re right, we don’t,” Kaia points out. “If it had contained itself with drugging the bastards, we would have held hands and merrily skipped the other way.”

“I won’t, y’all. I won’t help you do that.”

Claire bites her lip and nods. “What if we can… reason with it? I mean, as long it restrains itself from killing, there’s nothing to hunt. I don’t know a single hunter who’s got time to run down this sort of thing without bodies dropping. Even if they do… You gotta be able to see it to do it any harm.”

“Fine,” Patience agrees reluctantly. “Any ideas how to do this? And why am I the bait?”

“You’re the bait, dear almost-sister… because unless there’s something you’ve not told us, you’re the only virgin in our acquaintance.”

“I thought--”

“Yeah, well,” Kaia shrugs. “Apparently it doesn’t matter who your partner is, if you’re not a virgin, you’re not a virgin.”

“Great,” Patience grumbles, going back to her burger. “Just how I wanted to spend my weekend.”

* * *

Dawn finds her, alone, in the forest on the north side of the city, pacing around a boggy clearing and hoping nothing goes wrong. Claire and Kaia aren’t far away, but far enough that it’ll be minutes before they can get to her, minimum.

Taking a long drink of her coffee, she settles on a fallen log and tries to think pure thoughts-- whatever that means. Mostly, she just tries to meditate in the strengthening sun.

A quiet snap pops her eyes open, watching a creature emerge slowly from the trees surrounding them. She’s prepared for a white horse-like creature, golden horn twisting out of its forehead.

The unicorn doesn’t look like that at all.

Four-legged, yes, but more like a deer than a horse, with narrow haunches and delicate legs and hooves and _much _smaller than expected, barely chest height. It’s darkly iridescent-- an oil sheen over asphalt-- with a glittery horn. The horn really is the only part that matches her expectations, a single horn spiraling a foot or more forward, shimmering metallic that glitters in the morning sun.

It takes her breath away.

Watching her from the edges of the forest, the unicorn tilts its head curiously, sniffing, before stepping fully into the clearing. Patience watches it right back, trying to emote… non-predatory… vibes. She’s just here to talk, has zero interest in hurting it even if it doesn’t agree to lay off the killing assholes…

“Oh, you are a tasty one,” the unicorn says, between once careful step and next blurring into something… not human, but humanoid. Probably close enough to pass as human in a dimly lit club, where everyone’s wearing shimmer powder and glitter anyway. “And truly one of mine. How interesting.”

“I… come in peace,” Patience stammers out. “About the… kills in town.”

“You needn’t be so afraid. You’re not part of them.”

“No, but…” Patience trails off, trying to figure out how to phrase things without it coming across as a threat. “You said I’m one of yours. What does that mean?”

“You aren’t broken, Patience. Not that the others are, of course. But you… You’ll be able to see me your whole life, won’t you?”

“I don’t know. I might meet someone who’s worth the sticky parts. Hasn’t happened yet, but I’m only nineteen. And well, you know it might not be up to me.”

The unicorn’s smile sours, light dropping. “No. You’re _mine_. And if anyone threatens that, death will be the least of their problems.”

“_I am my own_.” Patience scrambles to her feet, towering over the unicorn by a good head. “I choose, and if I don’t, then my choice for what happens to them.”

“How can you--”

“My body, my choice, in all things. Including what happens to anyone who violates it.” Swallowing, Patience takes a step back, nearly tripping over the stump, but staying upright. “And taking revenge? For women who didn’t ask for it? Is how you’ve called hunters down on your head.”

“They can’t harm me. They can’t even see me.”

“They’re my _sisters_,” Patience says fiercely. “Don’t even think about going after them.”

“Unless they’re trying to hurt me, or stopping me from harming those who hurt others--”

“Stop killing people, Jesus. That’s it. I know they’re scumbags who deserve everything you dish out, but _stop killing people_.” She tosses her hair over her shoulder, glaring. “Give them their own drugs, give their victims the courage and means to do what’s right for them, keep as many people safe as possible, but do all that without killing people.”

“But--”

“You’re an ageless unicorn who has seen god knows how many ages of man, and you’re telling me you can’t deal with a fucking date rapist without killing him?”

It growls, bone rattling deep. “And the ones who have forced dozens of women? Plied her with drug and drink until she wouldn’t say no to a rawhead and--”

“Be more creative.” She pauses for half a second before barreling on. “All I’m asking is that you stop killing people. Or if you do, you do it more subtly than running him through with your horn! Hunters are a creative and resourceful lot-- and some of them will sacrifice their own children if necessary. Please,” she pleads. “I have no idea how many unicorns are left, but there can’t be many. Please don’t get killed in service of something that doesn’t need to happen.”

The unicorn grunts, stepping away and blurring back into four legs. Growling again, it spins on one hoof and bounds away into the forest that surrounds them, disappearing into the greenery with barely a trace outside of some moving branches.

Sighing, Patience drops back onto the log, burying her face in her hands for a long moment, trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

A few minutes later, she jerks her head up at the sound of heavier, human, footfalls.

“How’d it go?” Kaia asks, settling on the other end of the log. “You’re alive, that’s a good sign.”

“I have no idea,” Patience sighs. “I think I got my point across, but no idea if it’s actually going to change things. Pretty intent on avenging those who it claims.”

“Would have figured you’d be right up it’s alley then.” Claire glances around the clearing again before shoving her machete into its sheath. “What with the ace-aro thing and all.”

“Oh, I am. Threatened to kill anyone who took that from me. Including anyone I wanted to... get sticky… with.”

“Oof.” Claire looks at Kaia. “What do you think?”

“I think we’ve done what we can,” Patience cuts in. “And I’d like a shower and a cup of coffee and breakfast. I can do woods or no breakfast, not both.”

“Fair enough.” Kaia laughs softly before pushing herself to her feet. “We can make that happen.”

“Is shower coffee anything like shower beer?” Claire asks, heading down the path. “I mean, it’s… less depression, but I don’t know.”

“You can try it after I’ve gotten cleaned up. Let us know what you think.”


End file.
